


The End Game

by AlexanderHamilton13



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 14:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20229469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexanderHamilton13/pseuds/AlexanderHamilton13
Summary: Peter is a Warrior and Traveler who plans on defeating the ender dragon, but first, he's gotta start a bit smaller.





	The End Game

New villages were always rough, but I wanted a new start more than anything. I’d been traveling for weeks, but everywhere I went seemed to be a dead end. All I dreamed of was to have my own village, my own place, where people liked me and I felt like I fit in. I’d met people along the way who had exactly that, and they were on quests to bring things back to the people they loved. I wanted a family, too. I had to much to do though, I couldn’t possibly settle down. I had so many plans, my biggest, being to defeat the ender dragon. I sighed, trying to get those thoughts all out of my head as I trudged on. I climbed up a sandy hill, my feet sinking into the tiny pebbles. Grassland! Finally. Sand was so rough to walk on. I stood up, enjoying the feeling of my feet finally being on nice, solid ground.   
“Bet you can’t get me!” I heard a child’s voice call from a distance. My heart leaped. I hadn’t heard another person’s voice in weeks. I walked forward, peeking behind a cascade of trees that blocked my view. Behind them, I saw a village. It was quaint and absolutely perfect. It had a rustic feel, and a pond all around it. I made my way into the village and crossed a bridge to get to main street. On mym way I heard a voice to the side of me.   
“Hey stranger,” I turned to the blacksmiths. A woman, probably in her early 20s, the same age as me, was leaning against a pillar.   
“Me?” I looked at her quizzically,  
“Yeah, I’m talking to you,” she said, holding her hand out, “My name’s Marissa, I’m the blacksmith's daughter,”   
“I’m Peter,” I grinned, taking her hand and shaking it gently.   
“So, you don’t look like you’re from around here,” She bit her lip, letting go of my hand.   
“I’m not, just passing through. If it’s right for me, I might stick around awhile though,” I looked around, my nose filling with the smell of freshly baked bread from a nearby bakery.   
“Huh, a traveler, I presume?” I nodded in response, and she continued, “I don’t think that's all you are, though, you have a hint of something else in your eyes, I can sense it,”   
“Oh?” I raised my eyebrows at her, “And what is this, ‘something else’, may I ask?”   
“Let me see, give me your hands,” I complied, placing my hands in hers, “You’re a warrior, you have a greater plan ahead of you,”   
She went to continue, but a man, tall, with a dark beard, bald head, and big broad shoulders came out from inside the Blacksmith’s house.   
“Marrissa, are you scaring off the newcomers again?” The man bellowed, putting his hands on his hips.   
“No dad, I was talking to him, he never gave any hint that he was bothered,” She responded back, pulling her hands away from mine. The man gave her a knowing look and stepped down the stairs, holding his big, dark, hand out. His hand was huge, a part of me was a bit scared he’d crush mine in his, but I gave him my hand and he squeezed it tight, shaking it roughly, before retracting it.   
“I’m Lionel, Don’t let her freak you out, son. You look like you’re in need of a hearty meal!” He grinned, taking me by the shoulders and sitting me down on an old wicker chair that sat on his porch. My eyes widened. I really wasn’t used to being thrown around like that, “I’ll be right back with some food for ya!”   
“Oh Gosh I’m--” I went to tell him I was fine, but Marissa put her hand on my shoulder before I could say anything, and he went back into the house.   
“Don’t even try arguing with him, he won’t take no for an answer,” She grinned, then sat lazily in a chair across from me. I gazed back at the door, and then to her, before relaxing a little.   
“You were right, you know. About me being a warrior. I’ve been training to do something big… but I don’t think I’m ready yet. I can’t do what I need to do and still be on the road all the time, you know?”   
“What is it that you wanna do, exactly?” She asked, grabbing a drink from the table beside her and sipping from it.   
“I want to challenge the ender dragon,” I said bluntly. She choked on her drink.   
“The Ender Dragon, eh?” Lionel said as he walked through the doorway. He handed me a plate with a piece of freshly baked bread with butter smeared on top, and a slice of juicy steak, “Did I hear you right son?”   
“Yes sir, you did,” I said with a confident tone, “Thank you, so much, I really appreciate it.” The people in this village were so kind, at least this family was. None of the other villages had been nearly as welcoming. Some even chased me out of the village.   
“That sure is a task, no one has been able to complete it. How many battles have you accomplished?”   
“I’ve killed some monsters here and there, being a traveler I have to know how to fight. If I’m going to be walking around at night, I have plenty of monsters on my ass no matter where I go.And I don’t got trained miners like ya’ll do to do my mining for me, which means I end up in some perilous situations,”   
“Anyone who’s taken a few day trip without a horse can do those things, son,” Lionel said seriously, “How bout you start with something smaller, eh? For a long time now, we’ve been living close to one of them woodland mansions, infested with those damn illagers. We’re always ready and prepared for them to attack, it’s been like that since I was a little boy. It’d sure be nice if a strong warrior were to try to clear it out for us,”   
I listened intently, a familiar fire burning inside me. These poor villagers have been paranoid for years, they didn’t deserve that at all. I finished the last few bites of my food before I replied.  
“I’d gladly do that for you all,” I grinned, “What happens once I’m done clearing it out?”  
“The place is yours, son, you’ll have plenty of room for your portals and all your collections. You’re gonna need help though, nobody can do this by themselves. I don’t know who ‘round these parts would be brave enough, though. If I were you, I’d ask some of the gaurds. While you’re helping us out, you feel free to stay in that lil’ house across from ours,” I looked across the road and saw a cute, quaint little wooden cottage, not much bigger than the blacksmiths house.   
“Really? You’d do that for me?”  
“Of course, kid. It’s an honorable thing you’re tryna do, but also a dangerous one. You're the first person who’s offered to help us clear out that mansion in a long time, it’s the least we can do. The place has a bed in it and a few chests for you to keep your stuff in.”   
“Here,” Marissa said, and I turned to face her, “A sword, just finished making it myself. I saw that rusty old iron one on your back and thought you might wanna replace it with some genuine diamonds,” She pulled out a shiny diamond sword.   
“Oh god, no, you can’t give me that, those things are so valuable,” I said, putting my hands up.  
“Yes I can, Yes I will, and yes they are,” She replied, shoving it in my direction. I took the sword gently and replaced my iron sword with the new one, “Good luck on your mission, Warrior,” Marissa said with a wink.   
The sun started setting slowly, and I sighed, but gave Marissa a smile. She was mischevious and snarky, I liked it.   
“Better get inside and check the new place out, I’ll see you in the morning and direct you to some people who can help ya out,” Lionel said, giving me a small push.  
I thanked him again for everything he’d done and walked across the road. I opened the door to the cottage, and it creaked loudly. Closing it behind me, I took the place in. It was quaint, with just a bed and a few chests, along with an armor stand to put armor on, not that I had any. I took my bag off my back and plopped it down on the ground, along with my sword. I hobbled over to the bed, collapsing onto it. Lord, it’d been a long time since I’d slept in a real bed instead of in a little cave I made for myself, or in a tree, or some old abandoned temple. This was like heaven. My eyes began to droop, and I drifted off.

\----------  
Murmurs filled the air as I walked down main street. I knew they were whispering about me. A little boy ran over to me, looking up at me with big eyes.  
“Is it true you’re gonna kill all those illagers?” He said excitedly, eyes full of wonder.   
“Yeah it is little man,” I kneeled down on the ground so i could look him in the eyes.   
“When I grow up I wanna be a warrior just like you, or a guard like my big brother!” He grinned, one of his two front teeth were missing.   
“Being a Gaurd is an honorable job, I believe in you kid, just practice your aim, you gotta know how to fight,”  
His mouth turned into an o shake, and I could tell he was used to being scolded for having dreams like that. I was just like him when I was a kid. Suddenly, an armor-clad man walked up from behind the kid, his helmet pushed up.   
“Jack! There you are, gosh you scared me. Stop runnin’ off like that kiddo,” The man said. He looked in his mid-twenties from what I could tell. His helmet was a little big for him, and the faceplate fell down a few times as he talked. He ruffled Jack’s hair and told him to run along. Jack ran off, joining a group of other little kids and yelling excitedly.   
“Cute kid,” I said, looking at the Gaurd with a smirk.   
“That’s my little brother,” His faceplate fell down, and he pushed it back up again and looked at me, giving me a big, toothy grin, “Sorry if he bothered you any,”  
“No no, he was fine! Sweet, reminds me a lot of myself,” I held my hand out, “I’m Peter,”  
“I’ve heard,” The guard shook my hand, his iron armor cool against my skin, “I’m Paul,” His faceplate fell down again, but this time, he took his whole helmet off. He shook his head in a way that reminded me a little bit of a dog. Soft brown curls bounced around, and he tucked his helmet under his arm. Oh. He was cute, especially now that I could see his whole face. He had soft tan skin and a few dark freckles on his soft cheeks, red from the heat.   
“People have been talking about me, I presume?” I ask.  
“Well how could they not, you’re gonna do something no one’s tried for years, a lot of the older people here have seen warriors venture off to the illagers mansion and never return, but it’s still always an exciting and frightful thing when somebody comes up again. Personally I’ve only known of one other warrior whos tried. My parents were both guards and they went with her to help, none of them ever came back. I’ve wanted nothing but to go in there and avenge my family since I was fourteen. But I’ve had Jack to take care of. He’s ten now,”  
“You know, I need a few guards to help me on my journey, if you’re up to it. Sounds like you need some closure. Hell, for all we know, your folks could still be alive,”   
“I doubt it, but you’re right. I’d just hate for something to happen and leave Jack alone… but if there's a chance I could bring our parents back… he deserves that.” He thought for a moment, before holding his hand out, “I’m in.”  
“Great, now, let's see about getting you a new helmet,” I smirked.


End file.
